solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Naime
Naime is the northeastern sovereignty of E'dan. The land is rich in fruit bearing forests and houses a wide range of hunt animals that the Vaara elves and Umbrians tend and nurture. Naime is perhaps most known for being the sovereignty that is home to the Basilica of Sophia. Governed by the High Pope Amila Duna, it is the religious seat of the Sophian faith. 'About' Naime has topography and climate similar to what you would find in the New England territories of the northeastern United States, with harsh winters and brisk summers. The Basilica of Sophia is located in what would be the state of Maine, in the heart of the Holy City of San Sole, the capitol of the sovereignty. The Aurora Canopy is located in Naime, a place of great beauty, where each season, the trees shift in colors. Purple, pinks and whites in the spring, verdant green hues in the summer and fiery reds and oranges in the fall. Naime is also known for its miles and miles of wild growing poppy flowers, creating seas of crimson red blooms all year round. Another place of note is the Sweet Grass plains, a nutrient rich pasture land where grains and grass are harvested for their amazing healing properties. Lastly there is Altar Rock, a huge plateau in the middle of the Sweet Grass plain, where the city of San Sole is located. Altar Rock served as a great defensive position for the city several hundred years ago before the unification of E’Dan, when roving tribes were still warring for power and territories. As a theocracy, Naime is under the influence of the Sophian Church. Temples dedicated to Saluna are plentiful and a majority of the citizenry are followers of the deity. It is not necessarily taboo to worship another deity in Naime nor is it forbidden to build temples to other Gods, its just that their following would be limited and the support is not as prevalent as it is in other sovereignties. Clergy members can be seen everywhere in Naime, with 80% of San Sole being ranked members of the Church. Vaara Elves are plentiful here but the Umbrians take up a majority of the populace. The economy of Naime is bolstered by the wealth of the Church itself. Most of the settlements in Naime are funded by the Sophian Faith, granted that they meet certain requirements and maintain them. This creates a dependency on the Church and a way for the Faith to keep their power. Tourism is another way for the sovereignty to gain funds, with the seasonal tree viewing and pilgrimages to the Holy City. Exports of Naime include seafood from their plentiful shores, sweet grass, and fine magical items. 'Settlements' Most of Naime's settlements are opulent cities with a multitude of churches devoted to the Goddess, Saluna. So devout are the people of Naime, that the center of their settlements are usually large basilicas and temples devoted to the Sophian Faith. The names of Naime's settlements are prefaced with San or Santa, meaning Saint, denoting the holiness of the nation. * San Sole * Santa Cieli * Santa Pace * San Devozione * Santa Amore * San Preghiera 'Points of Interest' Naime is a land full of vibrant life, both mundane and magical. The strong presence of the faith has made the land a bastion for all things good and decent. Creatures attuned to law and goodness flock in Naime, able to grow and flourish with the Church protecting them. The land is well nurtured and tended to by Naime's farmers and shepherds. The nation is idyllic and arcadian in it's wilderness. The names of the places of interest, like Naime's cities, are named after virtues of love, peace, tranquility, and kindness. * Fede Plains * Inno Glade * Angelo Grove * Tranquillo Wetlands